1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assembly aids. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly aid for replacing or assembling sets of keys or buttons on a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The buttons or keys on a telephone often become worn or discolored and, for this and other reasons, are sometimes replaced. The same problem applies to other devices that have key pads with sets of keys or buttons. It is a difficult and time-consuming task to replace these buttons, because each button has a specific function imprinted on its face. For example, icons, numbers, and/or letters are printed on the faces of buttons for telephones or other types of devices with function keys. Each key, then, as to be placed in a very particular location within the button set on the device.
What is needed is an assembly aid that will facilitate manual replacement of the keys on a key pad. What is further needed is such an aid that will facilitate manual replacement of sets of keys.